<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relief, In Any Measure by Mairyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499400">Relief, In Any Measure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairyn/pseuds/Mairyn'>Mairyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flirting, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Trauma, Two very tired survivors trying to find some relief, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairyn/pseuds/Mairyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t need to question why he was here. If he hadn’t come to her, she would’ve gone to him. What they’d lived through only made sense in the context of one another.</p><p>Post-Game Spoilers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relief, In Any Measure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I absolutely loved the remake so naturally I had to make my new favs kiss. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Racoon City in ashes, Jill Valentine slept for seventeen nightmare-ridden hours. She woke several times, heart thundering, wounds aching, eyes struggling to adjust to unfamiliar shapes in the dimness of the hotel room around her. Once or twice she even drew her gun from its holster on the bedside table, certain <em> it </em>was there, that it wasn’t really over, that all of this was just another sick dream, but remained too exhausted to pull herself from the plush mattress beneath her battered and bruised body. Fragmented sleep was better than none.</p><p>And she’d thought the mansion was the worst thing she’d ever live through.</p><p>Eventually the fullness of her bladder outweighed the desire to stay in bed. She’d collapsed at around six in the morning the day following the missile strike, shuffling her way to her temporary accomodations at a nearby hotel after having her wounds tended to and recounting her story for what little S.T.A.R.S. leadership remained. Carlos was holed up somewhere nearby, but they hadn't spoken since they’d landed the helicopter in the nearest city, too preoccupied with the duties required by their positions to check in with one another. They’d lived. That was what was important.</p><p>After using the toilet, Jill grabbed one of the little plastic cups the hotel kept next to the pre-packaged toothbrushes and face wipes and filled it with water from the bathroom tap. She drank five cups before the low ache in her stomach forced her to stop. Her head was pounding. Cuts and bruises littered her body, some more painful than others. She’d showered once, when she’d gotten to the hotel, letting the scalding water wash away the blood and sewage and viscera she’d clawed her way through in the days before, swirling red and brown down the drain until at last the water ran clear. </p><p>Seventeen hours of restless, sweaty slumber had sullied her skin once again. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. Would that she could pretend it was all a dream, but as the steady stream of water all but lit the scrapes across her back on fire, Jill squeezed her eyes shut and resisted the urge to shout. She scoured her skin, her neck most of all, still sickened by the way that fucking thing had wrapped its appendages around her and dragged her in every direction, desperate to destroy her. That she’d lived was nothing short of a miracle. But was that really so lucky?</p><p>When she finally felt clean again, she stepped onto the soft bath mat and toweled off carefully, hissing at the way the cloth dragged across the stitches on her arm. She wasn’t supposed to get them wet. The towel came away streaked a little pink. She redressed in the same clothes she’d slept in and stepped out into the now too-chilly hotel room. The clock on the wall read 11:36pm. Just as she was beginning to wonder whether she should find some food or try to sleep more, a knock startled her.</p><p>Idiotic as it was, her heart raced. Her body tensed. Raw, unbridled fear consumed her. She had to force herself to remember she was safe now. It was over. And yet, she hurried to her nightstand and grabbed her gun before peering through the peephole. Carlos stood outside, looking noticeably cleaner and more tired. She heaved a sigh of relief and opened the door slowly, poking her head out to greet him and feigning normal as well as she could.</p><p>“Yeah?” she asked, still too dazed with fear to manage any other response.</p><p>“You, uh,” he rubbed the back of his neck and her eyes traveled to the two plastic grocery bags dangling from his other hand. “You doing alright?”</p><p>Jill swallowed thickly and opened the door for him to step inside, closing and locking it behind him. “Yeah, I’m alright.”</p><p>She didn’t need to question why he was here. If he hadn’t come to her, she would’ve gone to him. What they’d lived through only made sense in the context of one another.</p><p>“I couldn’t get much sleep,” he admitted, setting the bags down on the wooden desk just inside. “I figured you could use some groceries, seeing as we’re holed up here for now. I’m not sure what you like, so I just got a few basics. Hope that’s alright.”</p><p>Jill caught his eyes and noticed the deep, dark smudges of exhaustion beneath them. His shoulders, too, seemed burdened by a weight that hadn’t been there before. This hadn’t been easy for him either. He’d been working for Umbrella for God only knew how long. Surely this wasn’t his first encounter with the nightmares they’d constructed. But what they’d gone through... Unprecedented didn’t begin to cover it.</p><p>“Thank you,” she said, wiping away a bead of water trailing down her neck. “You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>He huffed a quiet laugh and managed a smirk, “Least I could do after you saved my ass so many times.” His eyes drifted to her hand. “I might feel a little more gratitude if you weren’t holding a gun, but beggars can’t be choosers.”</p><p>Jill suddenly remembered the pistol. “Right.” She headed back to her nightstand and holstered it, putting it in the drawer for the time being. She was safe now. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Can’t say I blame you,” he said. He took a heavy seat on the sofa at the other end of her room and she joined him, drawing one of her legs up under her but leaving a comfortable space between them. They sat in silence for a long moment, until at last Carlos looked over at her, open disbelief written across his features. “How the hell are we alive, Jill?”</p><p>Jill absently traced one of the scrapes across the back of her hand and shook her head, “I don’t know.” And that was the truth. They both should've been dead a dozen times over. Jill forced herself to look at Carlos’s face, to engage, to be present. All those things she’d practiced in the months of therapy following the mansion. Undone in less than 48 hours. “I don’t think I would’ve lived through it if it weren’t for you. Thank you, for everything.”</p><p>Carlos scoffed and ran a hand through the frumpy mop of his hair. “Supercop like you? I’m sure you would’ve made do. But same goes for you. Thanks.”</p><p>“I mean it,” she insisted. His eyebrows knit together as he stared back, uncertain. “If it weren’t for you, I’d’ve turned like the rest of them. Tyrell told me what you did for me, back in the hospital. You saved my life.”</p><p>He broke into a genuine smile, then, boyish and earnest, and Jill felt that same twinge she’d felt when he’d cracked jokes on the helipad two nights before. Gratitude, relief, and just a twinge of desire. </p><p>“I’d do it again.”</p><p>Reciprocated desire, even, if the warmth in his tone was anything to go by. She’d learned quickly enough that Carlos was a flirt by nature, but teasing didn’t necessarily exist independent of real interest. Jill’s train of thought froze there a moment. Of all the things she should be right now, horny for her co-survivor probably wasn’t at the top of the list. But she couldn’t deny some lingering interest, now that things had settled. And some closeness--a reminder that she was here, and alive--wouldn’t go amiss.</p><p>“You had any luck sleeping?” he asked, breaking her out of her mental reverie.</p><p>“Some, I guess,” she said, thinking back on the nightmares. “I woke up every twenty minutes thinking death was at my door, but better than nothing.”</p><p>“Doing better than me,” he shrugged, and stood up to start unpacking the groceries he’d bought her. Jill watched him shuffle milk, lunch meat, and a pack of beers into the limited space of the tiny fridge. “I’ve been doing everything I can think of to wear myself out, but I’m still bad as the minute we landed.”</p><p>Carlos put a loaf of bread and a bag of plain chips on the small counter-top next to the coffee maker, bundled up the plastic bags, and tossed them in the trash. He’d run out of things to do. Ways to care. Heart full of gratitude, Jill made her mind up then and there, trying not to let herself think about it too hard. If she wanted to sleep with him, then she’d sleep with him, dammit. She’d earned that much, at least.</p><p>“You can stay here,” she offered. “If you want.” Her eyes met his. “Might help.”</p><p>Carlos stared her down for a moment. When she didn’t waver, his head cocked and his lips parted a little in surprise. “Are you… propositioning me?”</p><p>Jill leaned back into the sofa and tried to maintain some air of dignity. The last thing she wanted was for him to think this was some kind of repayment. It wasn’t that. Not by a long shot. “To be clear, I’m not offering to sleep with you as a reward for saving my life. I’m offering because I want to and because I could use it. And I think you could, too.”</p><p>Carlos released a small, surprised laugh. “I wouldn’t dare think anything less.”</p><p>“Good,” Jill said. Her body was alive with anticipation. She could have this. This was hers, if she wanted it. “Come here.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Carlos joked and hurried to join her on the sofa.</p><p>Jill wasted no time in straddling his lap, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him for all he was worth. His lips were unexpectedly smooth, the coarse hairs of his beard tickling around her mouth as she gently coaxed him to desire. Her fingertips drifted down the side of his neck to the collar of his shirt, her body resting firm against his as she felt his hands carefully rise to rest at her waist. He kissed back openly, giving as much as he took, swiping a tentative tongue across her lips when they’d developed something of a rhythm; Jill suppressed a soft moan when their tongues met for the first time. Carlos squeezed her hips, but strayed no further, and she bit down on his lower lip, dragging it out a bit before letting go. He pulled away to press his lips against her neck and kissed a trail down to her collarbone. Jill threaded her fingers into his hair, relishing in the sensation of a touch so gentle and reverent, and when at last he pulled away and gazed up at her, the headiness of their need hung heavy between them.</p><p>“Can I touch you?” he asked, ever respectful, ever gentle.</p><p>“As much as you want,” she said, before surging forward to kiss him again. </p><p>He took that for the open invitation it was and cupped her ass in his hands, giving it a firm squeeze as he pulled her tight against him. Towering over him as she was in this position, she yelped when the force of his grip drew her lips away from his and he focused his attentions on her neck once again, licking and sucking at the juncture of her shoulder, doubtless leaving his mark. She squeezed the bulk of his biceps in her hands, relishing in his tight, firm, masculine build, and dropped back to his lap when at last his stronghold loosened. She ground her hips against his and could already feel the fruits of her efforts. He smiled again, his warm brown eyes meeting hers; she felt the breath leave her body.</p><p>Carlos’s hands wound their way up her shirt and across the naked expanse of her back, gently, as though he knew just how injured it was, and lifted the fabric up over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra. The straps had irritated her injuries too much. He threw her shirt aside and laid eyes on her naked breasts. He leaned forward to press a ticklish kiss to the top of each.</p><p>“Made of steel and sexy too?” he teased, “Not fair.”</p><p>“Very fair,” she replied, bunching his black shirt in her hands and tugging it over his head. She was unsurprised to find his chest was just as built as the rest of him: sculpted pecs covered by thick dark hair, and a firm abdomen with the slightest trail coaxing her eyes downward. “This, however…” she ran her thumb along the flesh just above his belt and sighed. “Very unfair.”</p><p>“Take it as fast or as slow as you want,” Carlos said. He tilted her chin upwards and gave her a lingering kiss. She lost herself for a moment, caressing the hills and valleys of his abdomen with one reverent thumb. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>He really had a knack for saying all the right things. Jill couldn’t figure out whether she resented that or found it impossibly sexy. Probably both. Emboldened, she slid off of his lap and chose instead to kneel on the floor between his thighs, unbuckling his belt and drawing it out of the loops as deftly as she could. When she’d unzipped his pants she paused and looked up at him, and felt a deep sense of self-satisfaction at the near-mesmerized way he seemed to gaze down at her. His cheeks were flushed with arousal, his breathing quickened, and she dragged her fingertips across the healthy bulge covered by the cotton fabric of his boxers, savoring the way his breath hitched.</p><p>“You don’t have to--” he started to say, but she stopped him.</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>“Ah,” he replied brainlessly, “Then please do.”</p><p>Jill hooked her fingers beneath his pants and boxers and he lifted his hips from the sofa, allowing her to drag them down to his ankles in one smooth motion. His erection jutted out between them, thicker than she’d expected, and she caressed his thighs as she considered. It’d been awhile since she’d done something like this, to say the least. A part of her doubted Carlos cared, though. Tentatively, she leaned forward and dragged her tongue across the tip of his cock, smirking when a low, pleasant sigh drifted from his lips. His hands rested on the sofa beside him and she gradually worked him into her mouth, licking lower bit by bit, until she’d taken in as much of him as she could manage. Driven to something like devotion by his grunts and soft moans, she gradually built up a rhythm, sucking and bobbing until his fingers found their way into her hair. He was not demanding with his guidance, but simply followed her motions, gripping the still-damp strands between his fingertips and driving her ever-so-slightly deeper, allowing his length to graze the back of her throat.</p><p>“Jesus, Jill,” Carlos murmured, his hips lifting from the cushions slightly. She grinned and pulled off of him, making eye-contact as she dragged her tongue from the bottom to top and lazily sucked him down once again, tracing the head in idle circles. She gently thumbed the slight weight of his balls, careful not to hurt him, and laughed when he squirmed a bit. She was pleasantly surprised to find she was enjoying this, far more than she ever had before. Their exchanges had given her some semblance of reprieve and she hoped, quietly, that Carlos felt the same. </p><p>It wasn’t much later that he slowly, reluctantly, pushed her away. She watched him pull in several deep breaths, forcing himself to re-center, and wiped her lips.</p><p>“Enough about me,” he said, and she could tell from the flush in his face and chest that he was very plainly on the edge of coming then and there. “Let me do something for you.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to finish?” she teased, running her knuckles gently up the underside of his cock.</p><p>“N--” he hissed at the sensation and stilled her hand, laughing, “Not yet.”</p><p>Jill shrugged and set to work taking off his socks and shoes so she could drag his pants the rest of the way off, then removed the rest of her own clothing as well. Both of them now fully naked, she stood in front of him and traced her hands across his shoulders, careful of the cuts and scrapes, before leaning down and kissing him. Their tongues coiled together, wet heat nothing short of intoxicating, and she gasped when his thumb swept between her legs, sending a jolt of arousal firing through her.</p><p>“Bed,” he said, plainly. </p><p>His fingertips brushed across her again. She didn’t want to move. She wanted him to keep touching her. He pressed into the slick heat between her thighs and gently teased her clit. She gasped, his name spilling from her lips as she buckled forwards. </p><p>“I guess I’ve got no choice, then,” he sighed. Suddenly, without warning, his arm hooked around the backs of her thighs and he slung her over his shoulder, ignoring her kicking and protesting as he stood up and carried her to the bed as easily as he might carry a sack of potatoes. He dropped her gently onto the mattress. Flushed, delighted, she gawked at him looming over her.</p><p>He wasted no time in lying down beside her and cupping one of her breasts in a large hand, giving it a soft caress as he kissed any remaining bafflement from her lips. She threaded her fingers into the hair at the back of his head and returned the favor eagerly, her breath hitching when the same hand  wound its way lower and parted her thighs, palm softly stroking her as they enjoyed the moment. His lips moved from her mouth to her throat to her breasts. His tongue traced a circle around one of her nipples before softly nibbling on the hardened nub and two of his fingers plunged inside her with ease. For a few moments he fingered her and teased her clit in turn, sucking and biting at her nipples, throwing her mind into a spiral of pleasure, before he suddenly stopped. He planted one quick peck against her cheek.</p><p>“So there’s not really any delicate way to ask this,” he began, and she, dizzy with arousal, hung on his every word. She traced her fingertips down his chest before his hand gently grabbed hers and smoothed a thumb across her knuckles. “Sit on my face?”</p><p>Jill blinked, surprised, but not necessarily put off. She repeated, plainly, “Sit on your face.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” he clarified, cool as a man could be, “if you don’t want to. But I’d love if you did.”</p><p>Jill felt herself flush from head to toe, admittedly a little embarrassed. She’d never done anything like what he was asking for. The majority of her sex life had been fairly vanilla. But a strong man who liked a little domination? She could get behind that. She nodded, breathless. “Okay.”</p><p>Carlos grinned, eyes bright despite his obvious exhaustion. “Perfect.”</p><p>He sat up and pointed at the head of the bed. “Get up on your knees and hold on to the headboard,” he instructed. She did as she was told, turning her back to him, and parted her knees wide enough that he could settle between them. She felt some movement behind her and then, suddenly, his head appeared between her knees and he grabbed her hips, slowly lowering her heat down to his mouth. She’d never felt so exposed in all her life. It was a delirious sort of pleasure.</p><p>She was practically shaking by the time his tongue began laving across her clit, dipping inside her, teasing her bit by bit. Jill’s hands gripped the headboard hard, knuckles gone white as she tried to carefully remain poised above him without lowering herself onto his face too entirely. He fucked her with his tongue slowly, pressing in and pulling out with as much rhythm as he could manage, kissing and licking at her clit intermittently. She couldn’t easily muffle her moans in her current position, and she bit her lip hard, panting as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. His beard tickled the delicate flesh between her thighs, only adding to the sensation. She yelped quietly when he pulled her down more fully onto his mouth, sucking at her clit hard, and she curled her toes beneath his shoulders as she tried and failed to resist grinding herself against his lips and chin. He grunted beneath her and she clung to the headboard for dear life as he wound her tighter and tighter, driving her to near agony, further and further until at last she couldn’t take it any longer and came, hard, his tongue buried inside her, moaning loudly, openly, and resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs around him. </p><p>When at last her senses returned to her she moved off of his face and collapsed beside him, gripping his hair hard between her fingers and kissing him fiercely, tasting herself on his lips as she did so. The lazy way he kissed her back infuriated her, and she pulled away to find him smiling, self-satisfied.</p><p>“Enjoy yourself?” he asked. She simply surged in and kissed him again. After several long moments he pulled away and rolled off the mattress. “One second.”</p><p>She watched as he made his way back over to the sofa and leaned down to pick up his pants, admiring the firm curvature of his ass as he did so. From one of his pockets he pulled his wallet, and from his wallet he pulled a condom, which, admittedly, made her laugh.</p><p>“Always ready?” she joked.</p><p>“Might as well be,” he shrugged. He tore the packet open and rolled the rubber carefully down his length, then joined her again on the bed. “How do you want to do this?”</p><p>Truly, honestly, there was only one option for the raw amount of desire and need coursing through her body. Jill pressed her hand into his chest and pushed him down into the mattress. He laughed. She straddled his thighs and he caressed hers appreciatively. She scooted forward, lining him up, and sank down onto his cock with ease. She relished the stretch of him inside her, filling her. Nothing short of absolute bliss. He gripped her hips and his head tilted back as he waited for her to adjust to the sensation. She dragged her fingers from his chin down to his navel.</p><p>“On you,” he said, somewhat breathlessly.</p><p>Slowly, she began to move. Jill rocked her hips awkwardly at first, the push and drag of his cock inside her already unbearable, and bit down on her lip as she braced herself against his chest. She raised and lowered herself a few times, finding the appropriate pace, and when she did, Carlos grabbed her hands and threaded their fingertips together, encouraging her to propel herself by the strength of her legs alone. Each time she came down he rose to meet her, the two of them constructing a dizzying pattern of tiny motions which set her body alight, every inch of her skin tingling with the need to be touched.</p><p>As if sensing her desire, Carlos’s hands began to wander, tracking up her thighs and across her stomach, brushing past her nipples and as far up as he could reach, along her back and ass and thighs again until no piece of her remembered what it was like to be without him. As she began to feel herself nearing the precipice, her motions became more frantic and less consistent, and she ground against him, circling her hips before raising up once again, slamming down to meet him time and time again until at last he shouted with his orgasm, and the sight of his head thrown back in ecstacy drove her over the edge as well. Jill ground against him a few more times, slowing the motion of her hips to a complete halt.</p><p>She was loathe to separate from him. She leaned down and kissed him, languidly, savoring what few moments remained, then carefully slid off of him, pulling in several deep breaths as she struggled to catch her breath. She collapsed beside him, her head slumping to his now-damp chest, and he cradled her there for a short while. Normalcy. Or at least something close to it.</p><p>After some time, Carlos reached down and carefully removed the condom, deftly tying it in a knot and frowning at it. Exhausted and slightly filthy, Jill plucked it from between his fingers and got up, taking the opportunity to clean herself up before slumping into him once again.</p><p>“I needed that,” she sighed, marvelling at the truth behind the statement. It fixed nothing. Doubtless even further traumas awaited. But for the time being, it was enough. “Thank you.”</p><p>Carlos pressed a kiss to her forehead and stifled a yawn. “If I still can’t sleep after that, I really am fucked up.”</p><p>Jill snorted and closed her eyes, allowing his warmth to carry her closer to rest. Peace would be hard won. But even some semblance of it, at least for now, would work just fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>